


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Поводырь»

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Поводырь»

**Название** : Поводырь  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : миди (6104 слова)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Грегори Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс, Шерлок Холмс, Салли Донован и онанист.  
**Категория** : джен  
**Жанр** : стеб, драма  
**Рейтинг** : NC-17  
**Краткое содержание** : Инспектору Лестрейду предстоит участвовать в сложной операции по поимке злодея, который не довел до конца ни одно изнасилование.  
**Предупреждения** : стеб над святым и немного членовредительства  
**Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения автора.  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Поводырь»  
  
— Он тебя съест!  
  
— Не съест! Поводыри не кусаются!  
  
— Ты его рожу видел?  
  
Грегори Лестрейд настороженно прислушался. В помещении повисла непривычная и оттого зловещая тишина, тоненько звенела муха в паутине. И тут…  
  
— Пхррррррр, — раздалось из того места, где располагался именно его, Лестрейда, рабочий стол.  
  
— Эмммм. — Он ткнул пальцем Донован в ту часть, которая торчала из двери.  
  
— Уй! — отпрыгнула она почему-то назад, вопреки всем законам логики.  
  
— Эм… Я никому не помешал?  
  
— Нет, ну что вы, — неуверенно промямлила Донован, ловко выпихнув Лестрейда вперед, словно боевого коня.  
  
— Ты чего толка… — он застыл.  
  
Посреди его кабинета, настороженно зыркая из-под тяжелых век, лежал пес. Нет. Не так. Лежал ПЕС. Такая себе скотина размером с теленка, занявшая ровно половину кабинета. На нем красовалась веселенькая сине-красная шлейка, украшенная плюшевым брелоком в виде кролика. Почему-то именно эти шлейка и брелок успокоили Лестрейда.  
  
— Привет?  
  
— Вгаффф, — вежливо поздоровался Пес, потянувшись, и привстал. Зря. Если в лежачем положении он напоминал теленка, то в стоячем в большей мере походил на небольшого бычка. Впрочем, если кому-то нравится держать дома бычков, почему нет?  
  
— Ты кто? — поинтересовался Грег, проходя к своему столу. Пес посторонился, пропуская, чуть нахмурился.  
  
— Он вещдок! — сообщила откуда-то из-за угла Донован. — По делу Рейсби.  
  
— О… — Лестрейд вздохнул.  
  
В шесть утра ему пришло сообщение о том, что при осмотре автомобиля, попавшего в ДТП, были обнаружены прекурсоры в таком количестве, что на уши подняли всех, кто так или иначе мог предоставить хоть какую-то информацию о фигурантах. Лок Рейсби проходил по ограблению пару лет назад. Лестрейд был уверен на 200%, что он сидит свои положенные семь лет, привод был не первый, а плюс средней тяжести телесные, в общем, полный фарш. Но Рейсби непонятным образом оказался на свободе. В некоторой степени. Просто опознали его только тогда, когда нашли случайно закатившуюся в песок голову, отделившуюся от тела во время удара. Что поделать. Нужно пристегиваться.  
  
— А… А чего такой ошейник странный?  
  
— Так это шлейка, вроде для слепых. Ну, мы так и загуглили: по фото. Вот, видите: лабрадор, собака-поводырь, — Донован из-за сейфа сунула Грегу телефон с какой-то картинкой.  
  
— А что, Рейсби ослеп в тюрьме?  
  
— Нет, пес был во второй машине, там ехала семейная пара, двое ребят. Один вроде слабовидящий. Оба в больнице.  
  
— А… Ну а пес каким местом?  
  
— Так это он наркотики нашел. Машину просто стали забирать, а он начал рычать, кусать бампер. Его отгоняли, как могли, но там же челюсти… Он кусал, кусал, отгрыз кусок пластика, а оттуда посыпалось…  
  
— Вот оно что. Ну тогда да, без него, разумеется, дело заранее обречено на провал, — хмыкнул Грег. — И долго он будет сидеть у меня в кабинете?  
  
— Ну… просто вас не было, а мы думали…  
  
— Похвально. Но должен тебя огорчить: вышло не очень. Можете попытаться еще раз.  
  
— Попытаться…  
  
— Подумать! — досадливо рявкнул Грег. — Ладно. Разбирайтесь, что у вас там и кто. А собаку… ну, пусть тут ходит. Только покормить там, напоить.  
  
— А… Да, конечно! Спасибо, что согласились!  
  
— Я…  
  
Грег недоумевающе поднял брови, выглянул из кабинета. Ни-ко-го. Вообще. Только он и теленок-поводырь с кроликом на шее.  
  
— Так. Пес. Все понимаю, но мне надо кое-что сделать. Придется подождать час. Потом попытаемся определиться с тобой. И всем остальным тоже.  
  
Пес поскучнел, вздохнул. Затем с грохотом, словно уронили мешок с яблоками, рухнул на пол.  
  
Покачав головой, Грег принялся за бумаги. Самая нелюбимая часть работы, если на то пошло. Но делать ее кому-то надо?  
  
Через час он совсем забыл, что находится в кабинете не один. Сосед напомнил о себе, когда неслышно подошел ближе и бухнул башку на край стола, вопросительно глядя на человека. По протоколу медленно расплылись две лужицы собачьей слюны.  
  
— Ой.  
  
— Вргаф, — подтвердил Пес.  
  
— Да, ты прав. Я заработался. Так, ну что. Я так понимаю, тебе нужны еда и вода. И туалет.  
  
Против перечисленного пес ничего не имел. Потому Грег, с сомнением осмотрев шлейку, взял в руки красивую бархатную петлю, видимо, предназначенную для того, чтобы набрасывать на придорожные гидранты в целях удержания поводыря в зоне контроля.  
  
Пес на мгновение заартачился, затем подумал и медленно пошагал следом за Грегом. Его когти мерно цокали по полу.  
  
Найти место для туалета удалось благодаря помощи благожелательной леди, встреченной по пути. Она даже поинтересовалась, нужна ли Грегори помощь. И зачем-то довела под руку до светофора и поставила на дорожку с разметкой для слепых. Пожав плечами, Грегори пошагал вперед — и едва не упал, ощутив рывок. Виновато отводя в сторону глаза, Пес стоял у столба, задрав лапу и извергая целый фонтан.  
  
— Сэр! — два констебля ринулись к нему.  
  
— Все под контролем, полиция! — Грег сунул под нос каждому корочку. — Собака с места преступления, вещдок. Доставляем к месту кормежки.  
  
— О… — уважительно кивнув, парни отошли в сторону.  
  
Пес, опустив голову, виновато зыркал на Грега.  
  
— Да ладно, — махнул тот рукой. — Ты чего? Я же понимаю, терпел долго, всякое бывает. Вот только по-серьезному… ну, ты понял… вот, по-серьезному потерпи. Потому что если ты навались кучу прямо на тротуаре, мы перекроем движение пешеходов минимум на полчаса.  
  
Когда они добрались до места выгула, пес уже рвался вперед и отчаянно скулил.  
Запыхавшийся Грег едва не полетел носом в траву, затормозил, ухватившись рукой за дерево. Пес задрал хвост…  
  
Пакетик для уборки собачьих экскрементов выглядел издевательски жалко. Грег поставил мысленно себе пометку, что следовало бы создать какую-то петицию, где-то написать о том, что нужно делать не только пакетики для собак, но и… — он глянул на воодушевленно нюхавшего траву монстра — собак-поводырей. В три приема кучу удалось убрать.  
  
Пес повеселел, даже несколько раз вильнул хвостом, обнюхал лавочку, попытался поприставать к болонке и уселся около ноги Грега.  
  
— Ага, я понял, ты хочешь побегать. Но прости, пока позволить себе такое не могу. Мало ли…  
  
Пес понимающе смотрел на него, едва заметно шевеля бровями.  
  
— Ну вот. Теперь за едой?  
  
В зоомагазине, куда он позвонил по дороге, ему прямо к двери вынесли пакетик с кормом. Бросив короткий взгляд на Грега и пса, продавец, не говоря ни слова, удалился и вернулся с пакетиком побольше. Грег трижды пожалел о том, что не взял машину. Пакетик напоминал в некоторой мере небольшой упакованный труп. Ругая на чем свет производителей, не придумавших к нему колесики, Грег, отдуваясь, волок его на руках, время от времени выглядывая из-за мешка, чтобы не сбить прохожих. Впрочем, дураков не было. Вид Пса, Грега и Мешка отбивал у всех охоту стоять у них на пути.  
  
По дороге Грегу даже удалось купить большой хотдог и бутылку газировки. Вряд ли у него хватит совести объедать несчастное животное, и так лишившееся хозяина.  
  
Уже сидя в кабинете и прочитав инструкцию, напечатанную на обратной стороне мешка, Грег задумался. Перед ним возникла новая задача. Как взвесить пса.  
Помогла в неразрешимой проблеме Молли. Сначала отнекивалась, потом любопытство взяло верх, и она дала добро на визит в морг в целях выяснения живой массы.  
  
Когда пес обозначился в поле зрения, Молли икнула, закатив глаза, сняла с весов на каталку труп и махнула рукой. Мол, грузи.  
  
Грузить?  
  
— Эм… А может, ты как-то сам?  
  
Грег неуверенно хлопнул рукой по краю весов.  
  
— Вгаф, — поразмыслив, согласился пес.  
  
Прибежавшему охраннику пришлось объяснять, что трупы не оживали, шкаф не ломался и Молли в обморок не падала. Просто… собачку надо взвесить.  
  
Собачка потянула на восемьдесят два килограмма.  
  
— На три больше меня, — уважительно кивнул Грегори. — Слезай. Теперь будем тебя кормить.  
  
Учитывая, что пес голодал с ночи, он чуть увеличил дозу корма, высыпав его в миску.  
  
Пес захрустел странным серо-коричневым веществом, Грег занялся работой. Воду для собаки он поставил прямо в ведре, здраво рассудив, что такого размера миски найти сразу не сможет.  
  
За работой Грег не заметил, как стрелка часов приблизилась к восьми. Точнее, и не заметил бы, если бы не хлопнула где-то рядом дверца сейфа.  
  
Лестрейд оторвал взгляд от бумаг. Напротив него, заложив руки в карманы, стоял Фросби. Вот уж как же. Сейчас начнется.  
  
О том, что Фросби исполняет роль абсолютного внутреннего наблюдателя, не знал разве что ленивый, а кто и не знал, тот, несомненно, догадывался. Он всегда сопровождал руководство, совал нос во все дела, а его полномочия иногда откровенно раздражали.  
  
— Лестрейд. Я тут проверял передачу дела Рейсби в суд. С твоей стороны обнаружилось некоторое упущение. В папке не оказалось протокола осмотра пуговицы, оторвавшейся от его куртки при задержании. Адвокат, помнится, попытался построить на этом факте превышение с нашей стороны и…  
  
— И?  
  
— Я должен убедиться, что у тебя в сейфе его нет.  
  
— Эм… Что?  
  
Лестрейд с трудом сдержался, чтобы не расхохотаться. Что, правда? Фросби действительно думает, что он, Лестрейд, два с лишним года хранит, словно семейную реликвию, в своем сейфе протокол… осмотра пуговицы?  
  
— А ты не думал, что полтора года тому я на три дня уходил в отпуск? И ты лично описывал и опечатывал мой сейф?  
  
— Ты мог забрать протокол с собой.  
  
Незамутненная логика Фросби заставила зажмуриться и медленно посчитать до десяти.  
  
— У меня. Нет. Никакого. Протокола. И никогда, кстати говоря, не было.  
  
— Или был. Должен был быть.  
  
— Откуда такое предположение?  
  
— Но пуговица-то была?  
  
— Была, и куртка была, от которой она оторвалась. И протокол осмотра этой куртки есть в деле.  
  
— Куртки есть, а пуговицы нет.  
  
Грегори тяжело вздохнул. Медленно уперся руками в стол.  
  
— Окей. Вперед. Проверяй. Не смею тебе мешать.  
  
Фросби шагнул вперед — и замер.  
  
— Вгаф, — пес, дрыхнувший на полу, перевернулся на живот и уложил голову на лапы.  
  
Фросби хмыкнул, сделал шаг вперед.  
  
— Вгаф, — внятно повторил пес, слегка приподняв над лапами морду. Его вид ни коим образом не был угрожающим или пугающим. Яркая сине-красная шлейка в гномиках с высокой петлей, обшитой рюшиками, и вовсе не намекала ни на что такое.  
  
— Лестрейд, убери свою тварь.  
  
— Так он не мой, — развел руками Грег. — Ее на месте преступления нашли. И забрали.  
  
— Вот и убери теперь, раз забрал.  
  
— Так не я забрал, говорю же. И… Думаешь, он послушается? Да ты не волнуйся. Он же поводырь, поводыри не кусаются!  
  
— Фрррргав! — подтвердил пес, в знак подтверждения приподняв верхнюю губу.  
  
Блеснули клыки длиной в половину мизинца Грега. Грег уважительно поморщился.  
  
Поморщился и Фросби. С несколько другой интонацией.  
  
— Аааа, черт с тобой, — буркнул он, отходя в сторону. Затем, яростно ляпнув кулаком в стену, сделал назад шаг, другой, развернулся и пошагал в сторону коридора. Грег выдохнул. Глянул на пса.  
  
— Ну… спасибо, выручил. Гамбургер будешь?  
  
Пес важно поднялся, потянулся и, отряхнувшись и повесив пару слюней на стену, утвердительно бухнул.  
  
Грег развернул половину своего ужина, купленного около злополучного зоомагазина и протянул собаке. Почему-то казалось важным дать понять, что он, Грегори, благодарен за помощь. И эта благодарность должна была выражаться не только в кормежке скрипучими шариками. Пес дернул носом, открыл пасть. Грег не убирал руки. Страха перед зверем не было. Да и как бояться того, кто оказался умнее половины его сотрудников? Пес аккуратно забрал угощение и улегся на пол.  
  
Грег жевал свой ужин, запивая колой, пес ничем не запивал, но откусывал интеллигентно, зажав булку лапами. Весь его вид словно говорил:  
  
— Я заслужил. Я достоин уважения.  
  
И Грег не мог с этим не согласиться.  
  
— Ладно. Как бы то ни было, я твой должник. Так что ночевать мы поедем ко мне. Если, конечно, ты не против.  
  
Пес доел, аккуратно облизнул морду и, поднявшись, сел слева от Грегори.  
  
— Класс. Поехали?  
  
Он не думал, что сумеет расслабиться в машине, ощущая рядом горячее дыхание. Все-таки в сидячем положении зверь не уместился, просто улегся, свесив вниз передние лапы. Он важно крутил головой, рассматривая мелькающие огни, но беспокойства не проявлял.  
  
У дома Грег замешкался, открывая дверь, с удивлением заметив, как пес старательно трет лапы о коврик.  
  
— Ну, добро пожаловать. Как говорится, лучше, чем в участке.  
  
Пес медленно прошествовал по коридору, ткнул носом дверь в ванную, и раздался небольшой грохот. Сродни тому, если на фарфор уронить шкаф с посудой. Грег, поспешно стащив грязные ботинки, бросился следом.  
  
Пес стоял в ванной, вопросительно глядя на него и приподняв уши.  
  
О как. Уважительно покачав головой, Грег включил теплую воду. Пес потоптался, помотал сокрушенно головой, видимо, признав ненадежность ванны, сел и подал одну лапу, затем вторую, неловко балансируя. Оттопырил по очереди задние.  
  
Пришлось помыть собачьи лапы, душем ополоснуть шерстяное пузо и вытереть своей грязной футболкой. Пес позволил провести с собой все манипуляции, затем легко прыгнул через бортик и уплыл в комнату. Грег, покрутив мысленно себе пальцем у виска, принялся отдраивать ванную и принимать душ.  
  
Когда он вошел в комнату, пес лежал на диване. Занимая его от одного бортика и до другого. От мочки носа до кончика хвоста в нем было не меньше двух метров. Посочувствовал мысленно Майкрофту, который одно время заговаривал о покупке лабрадора, Грег поплелся на кухню. Благо, в морозилке нашлось сразу три семейных упаковки блинчиков с мясом. Он оглянулся на пса, на блинчики, и сунул один из блинных блоков целиком на сковороду, включил плиту. Корм кормом, но гость все-таки.  
  
Через полчаса они вполне мирно поужинали, Грег выпил кофе, пес миску воды и…  
  
Нет, к удивлению Грегори, пес не полез на застеленную кровать, а растянулся на полу.  
  
И, хотя часы показывали едва ли половину десятого, вымотанный Грег укрылся пледом и мигом заснул.  
  
Разбудил его странный звук.  
  
Скрип. За которым последовал грохот.  
  
Стон.  
  
Хриплое тяжелое дыхание.  
  
Оханье.  
  
И негромкий, сдавленный крик. От которого вмиг оживилась пожилая соседка справа, с изяществом раненой газели спрыгнув с кровати и посеменив к стене. Грег отчетливо услышал, как заерзала по кирпичам металлическая кружка.  
  
Очнувшийся ото сна Грег, игнорируя шпионские потуги любопытной старушки, бросился к двери и включил свет.  
  
Через полчаса Майкрофт Холмс сидел на диване, с бокалом виски в руке, пакетом замороженных блинчиков на голове и ненавистью в глазах.  
  
Посреди комнаты, важно подняв голову, возлежал пес.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что не отвечал на звонки с вечера? Тебе звонили Шерлок, Донован. Тебе я звонил! Четыре раза!  
  
— Я… Забыл, наверное, телефон в машине. Ну, сами понимаете, не всегда домой идешь в такой компании.  
  
— Не понимаю! И не собираюсь понимать! Я звонил тебе четыре раза! — голос Майкрофта сорвался на крик, но, к удивлению Грега, пес не среагировал. Наверное, крик был ненастоящим.  
  
— Холмс, ну я все понимаю. Но даже при таком раскладе… А вдруг у меня тут была засада?  
  
— Я был вооружен и готов к такому развитию событий, — пробубнил Майкрофт, глотая алкоголь.  
  
— Сильно вам это помогло, — огрызнулся Грегори, колдуя над джезвой.  
  
— Будучи от природы умственно полноценным человеком, я ожидал, что нападающий…  
  
— Не окажется собакой? — Грег вздохнул, поставил перед Холмсом чашку.  
  
— Не окажется огромной, тяжелой, наглой собакой, — въедливо подтвердил Майкрофт, глядя в янтарные глаза зверя.  
  
— Ну не такой уж и огромной. И вообще, вы же вроде хотели собаку.  
  
— Лабрадора.  
  
— Это лабрадор!  
  
— Это. Не. Лабрадор, — раздельно отчеканил Майкрофт. — Не знаю породу этого монстра. По идее, у него где-то есть клеймо?  
  
— Нет… То есть да. Да не знаю я. А где оно должно быть?  
  
— Сейчас выясним. Думаю, в интернете такой информации предостаточно.  
  
Поглядывая на развалившегося среди комнаты пса, они сели на диван, склонившись над телефоном Майкрофта, и сосредоточились на поиске. Результаты были неутешительны. Клеймо следовало искать в местах… не слишком открытых. На внутренней стороне бедра, на животе или в ухе.  
  
Пес зевнул. Щелкнул белоснежными клыками. Майкрофт и Грег переглянулись.  
  
— Раз ты его забрал, тебе и клеймо искать.  
  
— Ну уж нет. Это вы сказали, что клеймо… кстати, как оно выглядит?  
  
— Не прикидывайся. Ты смотрел на фотографии вместе со мной. Вот и…  
  
Грег с сомнением оглянулся на пса, на телефон.  
  
— А если попробовать осторожно сунуть телефон к нему… ну… туда.  
  
— Ты себе пробовал осторожно сунуть телефон туда? — огрызнулся Майкрофт. — По-моему, осторожно как раз и не получится.  
  
— Ну, вам виднее. Раз вы так уверены, что не получится…  
  
Грег вздохнул, включил камеру на телефоне и сел рядом с псом. Тот поднял голову, вопросительно на него глянул.  
  
Осмотреть уши? Легко. По крайней мере, так казалось. Наверное. Для этого понадобилось взять сыр. И порезать на кусочки. Пес жмурился и чавкал, Грег исследовал видимую часть собачьего уха. К сожалению, клейма не нашлось. Майкрофт выжидательно молчал, явно не собираясь помогать, пришлось приступать ко второй части процедуры. Куда более серьезной.  
  
Грегори набрался храбрости, сунул псу под нос кусок сыра и выпалил:  
  
— Значит, так… В общем, мне нужно сунуть телефон тебе… между ног. Это недолго. И… только так.  
  
— Вбаффф?  
  
— Ну правда. Я только посмотрю и…  
  
Пес задумчиво покряхтел, завалился на бок, открыв шелковистое пузо, покрытое короткой шерстью. И внутреннюю часть правой лапы.  
  
— Он понимает! — оповестил Грег, бросившись изучать новые собачьи просторы.  
Увы. Клейма не оказалось. С одной стороны.  
  
— Ну? Дальше? — деловито осведомился Майкрофт.  
  
Грел набрал воздуха побольше, уперся руками в собачий бок и…  
  
Через две минуты он все еще стоял, упираясь руками в упитанную собачью тушу, причем руки скользили вверх и вниз, а пес блаженно щурился и кряхтел и стонал. Чашка соседки звонко елозила по стене.  
  
— Ты уверен, что занят именно поиском клейма? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, ставя чайник.  
  
— Я уверен, что у вас нет совести. Могли бы и помочь.  
  
— Тебе или ему?  
  
Пес хрюкнул и ловко перевернулся на другой бок, отставив дергающуюся лапу. На коже под шерстью явно был виден ряд темно-синих пятен.  
  
— Есть.  
  
Грег выдохнул, отключив камеру.  
  
Увы. Сыр и время оказались потрачены впустую. Синяя надпись выглядела хуже послания капитана Гранта, размытого семью морями, и другой версии текста у них не было.  
  
Они переглянулись. Помолчали. Дальше Майкрофт сосредоточенно заваривал чай, Грег сосредоточенно изучал в его телефоне дальнейшие премудрости собачьей науки.  
  
— Чип! — он хлопнул себя по лбу, отчего пес удивленно крякнул, а Майкрофт едва не перевернул чашку.  
  
— У пса был чип? Не понимаю, почему ты не сказал об этом сразу.  
  
— Исключительно потому, что хотел изучить анатомию собачьего паха, — огрызнулся Грег. — Если серьезно, я не уверен в том, что чип был… Но проверить можно.  
  
Грег вздохнул. Мысленно прикинул уйму вопросов. Но дождь хлестал вовсю, свой телефон был в машине, а выходить на холод не хотелось. Разумеется, он отошлет сообщение Донован с компьютера, но нормальные люди по ночам спят, а не исследуют собак с телефоном в руках. Значит, проверит почту она в лучшем случае утром. Если, конечно, не дать ей контрольный звонок. И Грег, махнув рукой, написал сообщение Донован в почту с подробной инструкцией, что и как нужно искать, и сделал звонок с телефона Майкрофта. К его удивлению, через сорок минут (за которые они успели выпить чай и выяснить, что пес, если чесать его пузо, дрыгает ногой так, словно сам себя чешет) от Салли пришел ответ. Она даже не удивилась тому, что мессага от шефа совпала со звонком с зашифрованного номера, тем более в пять часов утра, честно связалась с констеблем, который привез к ним пса. Оказалось, что чип действительно был. Но его данные найти в базе не смогли.  
  
— Ваша контора ничего найти не может, — ворчливо буркнул Майкрофт, устраиваясь с очередной чашкой чая в кресле. — Давай сюда номер. Посмотрим, что удастся нарыть специалистам моего личного маленького информационного бюро.  
  
Ответ Майкрофту прислали едва ли не сразу. Чип проверили. Он открыл файл, присвистнул.  
  
— Да у тебя гостит особа королевских кровей. У его отца два титула EURW, победитель Westminster Dog Show, дважды победитель Крафта с титулом BOВ. У матери не хуже. Странно, что при таких данных его нигде не выставляли. В общем… я не такой эксперт по лапам и хвостам, но пес однозначно не дворовой. И порода… гм… не совсем лабрадор. Ну, это уже ничего не меняет.  
  
— Ну… да. Наверное, тоже из поводырей, — махнул рукой Грег, отпивая кофе.  
  
— Разумеется. Исключительно поводырей. — Грег, увлеченный поеданием принесенной курьером плетенки с яблоками (вместе с пиццей и еще какой-то фигней, до которой руки не дошли распаковать), не заметил ноток ехидства, которыми сочился голос Майкрофта.— Причем в десятках поколений. Приводили живыми или мертвыми.  
  
— А зовут его как?  
  
— О, тут просто. Гранд Руфус Кон Камелио Форест Марио третий.  
  
— Эм… Гранд Кафолио… А проще никак?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Это не я затеял тащить в дом чужую собаку.  
  
— Ну… он был один, и его боялись.  
  
— Разумеется. Открою тебе секрет. Нормальные люди вообще боятся собак весом в три четверти центнера, которых видят впервые в жизни.  
  
— Он весит восемьдесят два килограмма.  
  
— Я сказал образно.  
  
— Вы ошиблись!  
  
— Нет, я выразился образно и вообще…  
  
— Да. Кстати. А зачем мне звонили Шерлок и Донован?  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза, затем прикрыл лицо рукой и тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Это невыносимо. Просто невыносимо. Из-за этой чертовой собаки даже я забыл, что случилось. В общем, почти рядом с вашим домом было две попытки изнасилования.  
  
— О… — Грег моргнул. — Неудачных?  
  
Майкрофт смолчал. Набрался мужества и смолчал. Потому что к нему подошел пес, вздохнул и положил голову. На колени.  
  
— Грегори. Я, быть может, иногда бываю резок, но это не повод, чтобы…  
  
— Вгаф, — подтвердил пес. И щелкнул зубами. Там, где еще никогда в жизни не щелкало зубами ни одно живое существо.  
  
Грег понял.  
  
— Эммм. Руфус?  
  
Пес раздраженно дернул хвостом.  
  
— Гранд Руфус.  
  
Хвост дернулся, но уже менее раздраженно.  
  
— Ну прости, я правда не запомнил все твое имя. Просто… ты не мог бы убрать голову с коленей Холмса? Он же у нас… ну вроде тебя. Самый элитный из элитных, и если что случится, нельзя допустить, чтобы такой выдающийся род… прервался?  
  
Грегори понял, что брякнул лишнее.  
  
Потому что пес сделал шаг в сторону, бафнув что-то нечленораздельное и уж слишком напоминающее хриплый кашель. Которым зашелся и сам Холмс.  
  
— Эм… Спасибо тебе, Гранд Руфус, — Грегори оставался отвратительно серьезным. — А ты.. что-то хотел?  
  
Пес утвердительно бафнул. На будильнике Холмса запикало.  
  
— Чеееерт! Шесть утра! Он просится на прогулку.  
  
Холмс застонал, обхватив голову руками. Затем встал, одернув пиджак, и, задрав нос, зашагал к двери, бросив напоследок ехидное:  
  
— Только поосторожнее. Насильника еще не поймали.  
  
Пес в этот раз не летел стремглав, вышел вполне спокойно и даже сдержанно. Грег, малодушно оглянувшись по сторонам, махнул рукой.  
  
— Не стесняйся. Если что, я взял с собой два пакета из супермаркета.  
  
Пес облегченно вздохнул.  
  
На улице было темно. Дождь утих, под ногами хлюпали небольшие лужи. И было тихо. Ну как тихо. Абсолютной тишины в городе не бывает никогда, но это не был тот суетливый, шумный город, привычный и знакомый. Грег не раз и не два ехал в такое время на место преступления, но это были другие выезды, с шумом, толпой людей, мигалками, криками. Сейчас он медленно шел по улице, держа в руке петлю поводка. Оказалось, что если нажать кнопку, хитро устроенную в небольшой механизм, поводок растягивается на добрые пять метров. И они шли, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. У пешеходного перехода Грег собрал поводок в прежнее состояние (два нажима хитрого механизма), притянул пса поближе и медленно пошел через дорогу.  
  


***

  
  
— Нет, я вообще ничего не думала, если бы вы были вместе с Майкрофтом Холмсом, он бы не стал вас разыскивать, а вы не позвонили бы с его телефона в пять утра, причем по рабочему вопросу, — развела руками Донован, когда Лестрейд в компании Пса прибыл на работу.  
  
— То есть, если бы я позвонил со своего телефона…  
  
— Я бы решила, что вы страдаете, у вас бессонница, и вы ударились в работу, а так…  
  
— А так они с моим братцем занимались не-пойми-чем, но определенно это не-пойми-что связано с работой, — раздался из-за спины Донован насмешливый голос. Шерлок был в своем репертуаре.  
  
— Да, — покровительственно кивнул Грег. — Он делился опытом в воспитании детей. А ты знал, что если малыш до пяти лет страдает энурезом…  
  
— Так что у нас там? — Шерлок ловко перехватил инициативу, успев послать Грегу многообещающий взгляд. — Два факта онанизма?  
  
— Попытки изнасилования.  
  
— Онанизма.  
  
— Да ну, он нагнул этих, пристроился, и тут…  
  
— И тут все закончилось, — победоносно завершил фразу Шерлок. — Хотя особо веских причин для этого не было.  
  
— Ну, а внешность дам? Может, рассмотрел и… — Салли скорчила гримаску, подняв брови.  
  
Тут уже умозаключение Донован прервал Грег.  
  
— Сзади он вряд ли особо видел то, что в этот момент находилось впереди. Не думаю, что у него есть личностные предпочтения к виду половых органов.  
  
— Вот именно! Так что у вас онанист, который разгуливает по городу и подкатывает к дамам, чтобы потереться об них половым органом. Дальше ему становится неинтересно, и он уходит.  
  
— То есть изнасилований можно не опасаться?  
  
— Тебе, Салли, их точно можно не опасаться, — снисходительно улыбнулся Шерлок.  
  
—А вот тебе, Шерлок, так и стоило бы, — задумчиво протянул Грег, не отрывая глаз от отчета. — Модельный рост, классическая фигура, густые шелковистые волосы, специфическая внешность. Как говорится, мечта любого она…  
  
— Так, подведем итоги, — перебил Шерлок. — Я, разумеется, не стану тратить свое время на поиски торчащего из кустов члена, а вот вам во главе с Грэмом это занятие, несомненно, покажется очень увлекательным. Верно я говорю? — И он будто бы невзначай уронил папку на пол, поднял, бросив на отчет, изучаемый Грегом.  
  
—Ты говоришь так, словно у тебя уже был негативный опыт поиска члена, и ты ужасно боишься опростоволоситься, — начал было парировать Грег. И замолчал.  
  
Шерлок сидел на стуле. На его коленях красовались мощные когтистые лапы, а в лицо скалилась собачья морда. Молча.  
  
— Убери. Это. — отчетливо и медленно проговорил Шерлок.  
  
—Это зовут Гранд Руфус, и он — пес-поводырь, — обиженно буркнул Лестрейд, подходя к собаке и аккуратно поддевая за кролика на ошейнике.  
  
— Поводырь?! — Шерлок как по мановению волшебной палочки остыл, а его глаза азартно блеснули. — Ты говоришь, поводырь?  
  


***

  
  
Грег не знал, почему согласился на ТАКУЮ авантюру. Третий вечер подряд он выходил гулять в парк в темных очках, с длинной белой тростью и в сопровождении Гранд Руфуса. Маршруты они меняли, время — нет. И каждый вечер через парк прогулочной походкой от бедра шагала Салли Донован, облаченная в коротенькую юбку, курточку с ремнем на талии и на шпильках высотой с телеграфный столб. Грег с удивлением обнаружил, что во время прогулок с ним поздоровался незнакомый пожилой мужчина, пробегавший по боковой аллейке, сухонькая старушка, выходившая на вечерний моцион из дома напротив, и волосатый парень, бренчавший перед парком на гитаре и в сумерках собиравший свой нехитрый скарб. К слову, пес каким-то непостижимым образом понял, что за роль ему отведена, а потому вышагивал важно, подставляя лобастую голову под руку Грега. Он вообще был на удивление умен, этот Гранд Руфус, и Грег уже не раз и не два подумал о том, что идея завести собаку не так уж и плоха. Желательно лабрадора, такого, как Гранд Руфус.  
  
Пару раз с ним заговаривали незнакомые прохожие. Спрашивали о собаке. Грег самозабвенно рассказывал о том, что Гранд Руфус — лабрадор, необычайно воспитанный и очень добрый. И ему верили. А как можно было не поверить, если пес ни разу не гавкнул, не помчался за кошкой или мячиком и даже ни разу не позволил себе отойти от хозяина дальше чем на шаг.  
  
Комизм ситуации заключался в том, что три дня назад пришло сообщение от министра юстиции с требованием немедленно принять меры к извращенцу, порочащему честь и статус страны. А после и вызов на ковер. Как оказалось, злоумышленник поставил в позу страдающей поломойки даму из чинов, к тому же имевшую законную супругу. Грег так и не понял, что в большей мере возмутило пострадавшую. То ли то, что злоумышленник ее поставил в недвусмысленную позу перед камерой. То ли то, что он был мужского пола, или же то, что он так и не закончил начатое. Все свои предположения Грег держал при себе, выслушивая пулеметную очередь укоров, вылетавших из уст министра юстиции, оказавшегося каким-то там родичем пострадавшей. А тут еще и подвернулся Шерлок, с мстительной улыбочкой подсунувший руководству свой Самый Гениальный План. Возник вопрос только насчет приманки. Шерлок уверял, что от Салли преступник сбежит сразу за границы Евросоюза и предлагал переодеть в даму Грега, сославшись на то, что ему очень пойдет грубоватое платье-халат. Грег узнал, что обладает в некоторых ситуациях отборным лексиконом портовых грузчиков, попутно предложив Шерлоку взять Руфуса на ночь, чтобы, так сказать, до операции познакомиться с ним поближе. В итоге решили, что пойдет все-таки Салли, которую предварительно превратят из полицейского в женщину.  
  
Как ни странно, но выяснилось, что при грамотном макияже Салли ну просто красавица. Андерсон даже порывался пойти вместо Грега, но… оказалось, что двигаться придется рядом с собакой. Оценив потенциального спутника-поводыря, Андерсон махнул рукой и удалился снимать стресс от ревности пивом. А Грег отправился в парк.  
  
Два дня прогулок не принесли никаких результатов, кроме цистита у Салли, которая кляла Шерлока, онаниста, и без конца бегала в туалет. Потом Джон передал ей какие-то чудодейственные таблетки и велел под юбку нацепить что-то потеплее. Пришлось сменить тощие колготки на облегающие теплые штанишки. Тогда-то все и произошло.  
  
Грег неспешно брел по парку, Салли дефилировала в паре сотен метров впереди. Когда она оказалась как раз в тени, миновав освещенную аллейку, из-за куста вышел некто. И зашагал следом. Уверенно, спокойно, целенаправленно.  
  
Салли пошла быстрее. Тип тоже ускорился. Салли сорвалась на бег, тип не отставал. Схватил за руку, дернул. Салли попыталась выхватить оружие и с ужасом поняла, что не может. Стальные тиски лап нападающего не были изнеженными ручками клерка. Это был атлет, причет атлет бешеной силы. Пискнув, Салли попыталась ударить его в пах ногой и полетела на землю, схваченная за эту самую ногу.  
  
Грег не спешил. Мало. Пока мало. Пока недоказуемо, что именно этот тип пытался насиловать. Ну или онанировать. Двигаться вперед. Ждать. К слову, Гранд Руфус тоже никуда не спешил, медленно цокая когтями по дорожке и виляя кроликом из ярко-розового меха, прицепленным к шлейке.  
  
Тем временем, нападавший достал что-то из кармана, подхватил Салли, согнув пополам и повернув к себе попкой. Затрещала ткань. Салли с силой ударила нападавшего по ноге — и сама закричала от боли. Руки словно ударились о железобетонную плиту.  
  
Грег шел, сцепив зубы. Выведенная на очки вебкамера должна была записать нападение, только темно и далеко. Или подойти ближе, или чтобы этот… сдвинулся к фонарю. Может, сейчас пропустит Грега с собакой, а уж Грег постарается оттеснить его к световому пятну.  
  
Салли взвизгнула, когда поняла, что ей в задницу уперся холодный влажный мужской член.  
  
Грег проклинал того, кто делал схему освещения парка.  
  
Насильник-онанист молча пыхтел.  
  
Грегу просто повезло. Потому что насильник действительно его увидел. Человека в черных очках, с белой тростью и собакой на шлейке. Сине-красной шлейке с розовым кроликом. И сделал шаг в сторону лавочки, дернув за собой Салли. Лавочки, у которой горел фонарь.  
  
Есть.  
  
Грег успел заметить, что державший Салли нападавший действительно не оставлял несчастным никаких шансов. Он был не выше самого Грега, но напоминал собой морской утес: вросшую в землю каменистую сутулую глыбу с плечами самца гориллы.  
  
Дальше все произошло быстро. Он схватил пистолет, направив его ровно в голову парня, державшего Салли и прижавшегося к ней голым пахом.  
  
— Ни с места! Полиция!  
  
Салли, поборов смущение, воспользовавшись секундной заминкой, дернула свое оружие.  
  
Под двойным прицелом парень стушевался. Замер. Салли отскочила от него в сторону, к Грегу. Ее штаны некрасиво повисли, надрезанные по всему паховому шву.  
  
— Полиция! — рявкнула она следом за Грегом, щелкнув предохранителем. — Руки за голову!  
  
Парень вздохнул, отводя руки за голову. Салли, потянувшись, надела на него наручники.  
  
— Ребята, готов. Ждем!  
  
Салли выдохнула, прислонившись к стволу дерева, Грег отдал ей свою куртку прикрыться.  
  
— Идиоты… — сидевший на лавочке голой задницей парень злобно рассмеялся. — И чего вы добились? Я неподсуден.  
  


***

  
  
— Мы ничего не добьемся, — сокрушалась через час Салли, стоя около полицейской машины. — Это Соби Гарцман, сын Шеи Гарцмана. Шесть лет назад диагностирована шизофрения, неподсуден. Ну отправим на принудительное на пару недель, потом папаша выкупит, а он найдет как. Уже откупил от двух изнасилований.  
  
Грег курил, прислонившись к машине. Вот оно, худшее, что есть в его работе. Беспомощность. Удобно купить отморозку-сыну диагноз, покрывая его похождения.  
  
— А с какой стати такие странные нападения?  
  
— В последний раз его полоснул по члену ножом отец жертвы. Разумеется, мужчину осудили на пять лет, а этот… Трахать, как я понимаю, не может, вот и развлекается. — Салли зло ударила кулаком по капоту машины. — Ненавижу это, шеф. Как же я это ненавижу. Ты не представляешь, что я ощущала, когда он… Бык же! До диагноза был чемпионом чего-то там по пауэрлифтингу, и с тех пор, видно, не прекращал качаться.  
  
Грег мельком глянул на машину, в которой, вполоборота к ним, бесстыдно расставив ноги и скинув наброшенную кем-то в целях соблюдения половой деликатности куртку, сидел полуголый онанист.  
  
— Тварь…  
  
А дальше все произошло чуть ли не быстрее, чем в первый раз.  
  
Парень с силой рванул в стороны наручники, — раздался звон металла, — а затем бросился в сторону Грега с глухим рыком. Не успел среагировать никто. Почти.  
  
Между Грегори и Соби мелькнула бесшумная тень. Неуклюже повисший на бок член парня ткнулся ровно в черные влажные брыли. Послышался короткий, резкий щелчок.  
  
— Ааааааааа…  
  
Салли, выпучив глаза, целилась уже ненужным оружием в спину валявшегося на земле Соби, согнувшегося в три погибели, Грег двумя руками держался за бархатную петлю шлейки, обшитую изрядно потрепанными кружевами. Впрочем, необходимости в этом не было. Пес не атаковал. Он сделал ровно одно движение, цапнув то, что само лезло в пасть.  
  
— Эм… Гранд Руфус. Брось это? Гадость же.  
  
Пес вежливо выплюнул на траву комок плоти не более шести сантиметров с двумя повисшими рядом лоскутами кожи.  
  
Вокруг в немом ужасе застыли коллеги.  
  
Соби не пытался встать. Он вообще ничего не пытался.  
  
Он в ужасе прикасался кончиками пальцев к тому месту, которое еще недавно являлось основным (и единственным, по мнению Грега) показателем его пола. Мошонка на глазах опухала — в той части, которая сохранилась неповрежденной. Один клок кожи был оторван так, что оголил гладкое розовое полушарие. На котором красовалась глубокая дырка, налитая кровью — один клык все-таки повредил семенник. Соби выл, размазывая кровь по голому животу. Ее было много, даже очень. На земле, на полицейской машине, даже на ботинке Грега.  
  
Пес… пес скулил, пытаясь облизать забрызганного кровью кролика. Лестрейд сжалился, отцепил брелок и протянул собаке игрушку. Пусть. А то присохнет, и что потом?  
  
Подоспевший врач с трудом разогнул свернувшееся в жестокой судороге тело, вколов лошадиную дозу обезболивающего и наложив повязку, велел срочно госпитализировать в ближайшее медицинское учреждение.  
  
Член забрали в пакетик со льдом. Смешно. После того, как пес его пару раз пожевал?  
  


***

  
  
Вечером Грег сидел дома, в компании бутылки коньяка и дрянного настроения.  
Тянуло на улицу. Но пса сегодня забрали полицейский кинолог и заводчик, не верящий собственному счастью, что нашелся лучший его воспитанник за последние пару десятков лет. Грегу в подарок оставили проспект питомника «Гордость Синтра», на котором красовался десяток фотографий палевых и тигровых собак. «Фила бразилейро». Теперь Грег знал, как называлась порода Гранд Руфуса. В прихожей до сих пор стояла большая миска с водой, а на диване примостился розовый кролик. На память.  
  
Когда Руфуса забирали, Грегу казалось, что все идет как надо. Он на прощание пожал огромную когтистую лапу, потрепал бархатные уши. А теперь вот… оказалось, что дома гадко и пусто. Сначала он долго сидел в кухне, глядя на молчаливый телефон. Потом разозлился, телефон выключил и лег на пол, закинув ноги на край дивана.  
  
Тоска. Почему такая тоска? Вроде и не было ничего такого. Ну… подержал собаку несколько дней. Кстати, и собака оказалась непростая. Почти агент. С ней в группу Рейсби внедряли полицейского, а пес был натаскан на наркотики. Потому и мчались за ним аж из самой Португалии, и руку долго трясли Грегу, который сберег ценного сотрудника. И заводчик, и кинолог подразделения полиции, где он числился. Грег и рад был такой развязке. Как бы то ни было, руки у Гарцмана длинные, отомстил бы за сына не задумываясь. В Португалии искать не додумается.  
  
Грег снова хлебнул коньяка. Он устал. Вот устал, и все тут. Хотелось взять в руки поводок, выйти на улицу, там, где тишина и цокот когтей по дорожкам.  
  
Скрипнула незапертая дверь.  
  
— Грегори…  
  
Майкрофт вошел в темную комнату, присел на край дивана.  
  
— Я понимаю, в тот раз ты забыл телефон в машине, но если это начнет входить в привычку…  
  
— Выключил, — поморщился Грег. — Не знаю почему. Просто…  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
— А теперь изволь мне объяснить, что это за лежачая забастовка? Гарцман поднял на уши всех адвокатов, будет вменять тебе превышение. Клялся, что ты потеряешь должность в полиции быстрее, чем его сын выйдет из больницы.  
  
— Все-таки выживет? — безразлично хмыкнул Грег. — А я-то надеялся, что подохнет.  
  
Майкрофт молчал. Что он мог возразить? Каждая система имеет свои пробелы, и кому, как ни ему, знать это наверняка.  
  
— На твою защиту, кстати говоря, поднялось все министерство юстиции, пообещали подключить все правозащитные организации и профсоюз.  
  
— Да. Наверное. Хотите? — Грег протянул Майкрофту бутылку. — А знаете, зря я вас отговаривал от покупки собаки. Не такая уж и плохая идея. Иногда собака… работает надежнее системы.  
  
Майкрофт поморщился. Грег, как ни печально было это осознавать, называл вещи своими именами. Если бы не пес, Соби снова вышел бы на свободу, и кто знает, что стало бы следующим этапом его извращенных развлечений.  
  
— Врачи говорят, ему понадобится пластика. Вырван половой орган, повреждены эректильные мышцы, серьезные проблемы с контролем мочеиспускания… и самим процессом. Глубокий инвалид.  
  
— Ничего, папочка починит, — в голосе Грега звенела злость.  
  
— Грегори, — Майкрофт вздохнул, взял бутылку и глотнул. — Гадость какая. Так вот. Отец, конечно, оплатит ему пластику, быть может. После того, как Гарцман-младший отсидит положенный срок.  
  
— Срок? Неужели? Помнится мне, после всех изнасилований он оказывался разве что в баре.  
  
— Не в этот раз. Сейчас это личное дело министра юстиции. Так что…  
  
— Так что если преступника покрывают деньги, то для справедливого исполнения решения суда нужно наступить на мозоль кому-то вышестоящему.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
  
— Что я могу сделать? Есть вещи, которые стары как мир и неподвластны времени. Как бы я не пытался бороться с проявлениями коррупции, так или иначе…  
  
— Заведите собаку. Она не станет искать компромиссы. Просто поступит правильно.  
  
Майкрофт потянулся, взял в руки валявшийся на диване брелок.  
  
— Быть может, ты и прав. — Майкрофт повертел в руках игрушку. — И я прошу тебя. Больше никогда не оставляй телефон выключенным.  
  
Грег потянулся, поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Что, опять онанист?  
  
— Нет. Звонил только я. И поверь, мало приятного в том, что на работе тебя нет, в окнах не горит свет, а на звонки абонент не отвечает.  
  
Грег не стал спорить, кивнул головой.  
  
— Извините. Я не подумал. Просто…  
  
— Просто было темно, — закрыл неприятную тему Майкрофт. — Ты что-то ел сегодня?  
  
Грег наморщил лоб, сосредоточенно вспоминая, мотнул головой.  
  
— Я так и думал. Поехали.  
  
Грег послушно потянулся за пиджаком, вышел в прихожую.  
  
Майкрофт неодобрительно покачал головой, глядя на брошенный на пол темный телефон.  
  
— Ты ничего не забыл?  
  
Грегори, уже в куртке стоя у двери, пожал плечами.  
  
— Телефон? А зачем он мне? Я-то с вами еду.  
  
Майкрофт сжал губы, старательно придавив расползающуюся улыбку.  
  
Они шли по улице к машине, Майкрофт звонко цокал набалдашником зонта по тротуару и украдкой поглядывал на Грега, который, думая о чем-то своем, шагал рядом. Как там, говорили, Грег проводил задержание? Дежа вю? Или, быть может, в этом и заключалась вся истина. Просто у каждого своя темнота. И каждому в этой темноте нужен свой поводырь.


End file.
